


Affairs Of The Heart

by RemusJohnLupin1993



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Mystery, Romance, Spoilers, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-06
Updated: 2007-12-06
Packaged: 2018-10-01 00:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10176191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemusJohnLupin1993/pseuds/RemusJohnLupin1993
Summary: She had been warned before to end this affair, but now it was too late. Oneshot. Please Read and Review. Shock pairing, believe me!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

**Disclaimer: I don’t own anything you may recognize…I only wish I did.**

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

** Affairs of the Heart **

She had been warned, but now it was too late. She knew she had to end this affair but she had let it continue until the day of her wedding. That morning they had met in an empty corridor. It was the same, always the same. They disappeared into the closet. They kissed, hugged and let their passions overwhelm them. She felt sad in a way, knowing this was the last time they would ever be so together again. Their passions inflamed, their souls on fire. She would wrap her arms around him, reveling in his touch, as he clashed his lips against hers. 

 

But today, these secrets liaisons would end. She was getting married to a man she didn’t truly love. The passion wasn’t the same and neither was their love. They were both getting married for the sake of saving face. She smoothed down her simple white wedding dress and sighed. She didn’t want to go off the deep end, she just wanted to be with her lover. Not that her parents would permit it. A sharp tap on the door sounded. She looked up as Albus Dumbledore poked his head in, his blue eyes twinkling. He questioned her about whether or not she really wanted to do this, him being the only one who knew about them, having caught them in the act.

 

They had been younger then and an empty classroom was just to alluring for them to resist. They had kissed, hugged and allowed it to progress further then that. He had traced her slender frame with his long spindly fingers. She kissed his mouth, his throat, his chest, his stomach. They had been so lost in the moment that neither of them had noticed him until he had coughed gently, in true Umbridge style. They had pulled apart, so shocked at being caught. But Albus, being the kind and understanding man that he always had been, had kept their guilty little secret. And so here they stood.

 

She assured him that she was and he told her she was beautiful before leaving. She smoothed down her hair and took a deep breath. This was it. Time to go off the deep end. She walked out and met up with her father, wrapping her arm around his. Together they walked into the church, ready for the biggest moment in her young life. She still couldn’t forget about her chance encounter this morning. She was still thinking of him. Yes, as Ginerva Weasley walked up the aisle towards her future, she couldn’t help but wonder what would become of Lucius Malfoy

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

**Please Read and Review**

**Thanks to everyone who has either read or reviewed my story ♥Hands out virtual cookies♥**

**A/N: Yes, she is marrying Harry in this**


End file.
